reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald Dream
Fakta Emerald Dream Moc lidí neví, že Emerald Dream (také známý jako Dream of Creation) respektive jeho mapa byla vyvíjena od roku 2003, v souborech hry existuje stále i dnes. Měl to být 40 man raid, do kterého se mělo dostat přes portály v Duskwoodu, The Hinterlands, Ashenvale a Feralas. Raid to doopravdy je, nepustí vás to sem pokud nemáte raid, nebo nejste GM, navíc pokud máte GM power, můžete si zde zkusit spawnout libovolného bosse a zabít ho, napíše vám to, že se instance uložila a v seznamu vašich save pro instance bude napsaný Emerald Dream. Mapa je velká asi jako polovina Kalimdoru, možná více. Protože první Emerald Dream byl vytvořen už v roce 2003 ještě na alpha WoW, tak byl ze starých textur bez alpha layeru a proto se zobrazuje převážně jen zelený, například v Emerald Canyonu. Kolem Emerald Dream bylo mnoho legend jak se do něj dostat, ale za zmínku nejvíce stojí například dva zelené kouře na úpatí Hyjalu, které existovali jen od 1.0.0 do 3.3.5a, protože v Cataclysmu se měnila mapa Kalimdoru a hlavně v Hyjalu kde bylo mnoho úprav. Tyto dva kouře však můžeme naleznout v instancované verzi Hyjalu (Hyjal Summit v Caverns of Time) viz video. Ve WoW bylo i několik questů zabívající se Emerald Dreamem a v Moonglade dokonce jedna z podzemních chodeb obsahuje modely z Emerald Dreamu. Pro Emerald Dream jsem dělal fix na alpha layery textur, jednou ve World of Warcraft The Reznik Era, kde jsou podle mojí fantazie a pak fix, kde jsou takové jaké mají být, stažení zde. Existuje ještě jedna metoda jak obejít alpha layery, stačí si vlastně uvědomit k čemu jsou a jak fungují, mají za úkol odrážet světlo od textur, takže vypnutím Specular Lightning v nastavení a následným relogem v Emerald Dream se vám načtě v celé své kráse bez potřeby model editingu. Na offiku se moc lidí Emerald Dreamem nezabývalo a většina netuší, že něco takového existuje, stejně jako na free, které je na tom tedy o něco lépe, kde ale běžela fáma, že Emerald Dream už neexsituje. Tato fáma vznikla, někdy kolem příchodu WotLK na free. Databáze přestali obsahovat MapID 169, takže každý kdo zadal souřadnice pro port do Emerald Dream dostal zpět hlášku že mapa 169 neobsahuje takové souřadnice, protože mapa samotná neexistuje. Co obsahuje Emerald Dream ? V areatable.dbc existují jen dvě zóny přidělené pro mapu 169 *Emerald Forest *The Verdant Fields Tyto dvě zóny tvoří většinu mapy, ale je zde i obrovský kaňon přezdívaný "Emerald Canyon". Zbytek mapy je nedokončený. Emerald Forest obsahuje mnoho nádherných vznášejících se stromů, jsou celé zelené a z některých teče voda, která zde vytváří řeku s vodopádem, který padá do jezera. Krajina je plná malých i velkých kopečků se zatočenými texturami, celý smaragdový les je ohraničený skálou. The Verdant Fields jsou obrovské zelenožluté pláně plné kopců na jejichž vrchu jsou květiny různých tvarů, barev a animací, skybox (nebe) se tu na některých místech mění z klasického modrého do černozelenožlutého. Velkým kusem Verdant Fields vede červená čárkovaná stopa a na jednom místě je i s textem, jde pravděpodobně o pozůstatek vývoje, vyývojáři si nejdřív na připravenou prázdnou plochu rozkreslí kde co bude a podle toho modelují počáteční vhled mapy. Emerald Canyon jsou obrovské komplexy složitých bludišť skal a kaňonů, zde chybělo nejvíce alpha layerů a kaňon byl prakticky celý zelený, jeho pravá barva je ovšem fialová, proto i skybox je místy temně fialový. Nacházi se zde zelený kamený obr (emeralddreamgiant01.m2) a další zajímavé objekty, které se jmenují "lapače snů". Jinak po celé mapě nalezneme standartní vývojové modely jako testball.m2 nebo humanmalescale.m2. Změny v Emerald Dream *WoW Alpha rok 2003, vznik prvního Emerald Dream. *Přelom 2004/2005 Emerald Dream dotažen do dnešního vzhledu. *Cataclysm, Blizzard opravil jeden alpha layer, dodělal 2 nové modely stromů a 1 model křoví. *Mists of Pandaria, funkční prakticky všechny alpha layery. Emerald Dream - Ingame odkazy Skoro pro každou větší věc / místo / událost nebo postav u ve WoW najdeme různé odkazy všude možně ve světě Warcraftu, Emerald Dream není vyjímkou, rozhodl jsem se vypsat pár těch nejzajímavějších, jak známé a ty co nám Blizzard dal na oči, tak ty skryté. *'World Tree and the Emerald Dream' object - Kniha ve Stormwindu a Darnassusu. *'Dream' - Battle Pet Abilita. *NPC Champion of the Emerald Dream '- Tito zelení draci jsou vidět jak létají kolem Wyrmrest Temple v raidu Dragon Soul. *Item '[The Emerald Dream] , knížka, ze které berou druidi quest Emerald Dream.... *Spell / Buff of the Emerald Dream jež obsahuje WoW databáze pod ID 39601, popisek spellu: The spirit of Clintar Dreamwalker has drawn you into the limbo between the Emerald Dream and the waking world. You will not be able to make contact with Clintar's spirit again until you've emerged from this state. *Skrytý titul <'of the Emerald Dream'>, v databázi je pod ID 87 - of the Emerald Dream enUS, byl přidán ve WotLK. Vyjádření vývojářů k Emerald Dream Jeffrey Kaplan byl zodpovědný za světový design (questy, venkovní zóny, dungeony, raidy, atd.) a toto je jeho citace z roku 2003. "The Emerald Dream is shaping up to be extremely cool. We don't want to preview any of that content yet as it is *endgame* and we want some surprises for players. The zone is massive and beautiful. And once the content team is done with it, it will be exceedingly challenging :-) Actually, we have some pretty cool stuff planned for druids. They will definitely have a link to the Emerald Dream. There's also a zone on the way to the peak of Mount Hyjal called Moonglade that will be very core to druid characters. Our *master of Warcraft lore*, Chris Metzen, is never short on ideas when it comes to the druid class. I was running around the Emerald Dream last Thursday... you guys are in for a treat. The level designers are doing a killer job." - Jeff Kaplan, Prosinec 06 2003. Později v roce 2006 se vyjádřila Danielle Vanderlip, Community Manager pro World of Warcraft US fórum. "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." - Danielle Vanderlip, září 06 2006. Jak se dostat do Emerald Dream ? *Model Edit - Swappnutí mapy, například načtení Emerald Dream mapy místo Eastern Kingdoms. *Portnutí X 1 Y 1 Z 100 MapID 169. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Galerie alpha_emerald_dream_2_by_enhreznik-d5vlwfv.jpg|Alpha Emerald Dream emerald_dream_1_by_enhreznik-d5vlyue.jpg|Emerald Canyon emerald_dream_2_by_enhreznik-d5vlyun.jpg|Emerald Canyon emerald_dream_4_by_enhreznik-d5vlyw5.jpg|Emerald Forest emerald_dream_5_by_enhreznik-d5vlyzt.jpg|The Verdant Fields emerald_dream_6_by_enhreznik-d5vlz01.jpg|The Verdant Fields emerald_dream_7_by_enhreznik-d5vlz1a.jpg|The Verdant Fields a Emerald Canyon emeralddreammissingtext.jpg|Emerald Dream bez načtení alpha layerů Art of the Emerald Paradise..jpg|Emerald Paradise Artwork Emeralddream.jpg|Emerald Dream Artwork EmeraldDream-InGame.jpg|Hope Within the Emerald Nightmare - Jeden z questů kolem Emerald Dream portaly.jpg|Portály do Emerald Dream. WoWScrnShot_090513_132819.jpg|Chodby v Moonglade WoWScrnShot_061112_171957.jpg|Emerald Canyon na Reznik Era q ed.jpg|The Emerald Dream quest